El Apartamento
by nachi123
Summary: Se bajó del taxi y a través de la ventanilla del auto, Sakura le pagó al conductor esperando a que el sujeto no se diera cuenta que hacía falta más de la mitad del monto. No es que ella fuese ladrona o avara, pero había gastado gran parte de su quincena en un conjunto de ropa interior que yo ni iba utilizar… ¿O Sí? No, en realidad no, Sasori se había encargado de destrozarlos.


**FANFIC CON TRAMA HENTAI, SINO TE GUSTA... ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!**

**NI LA HISTORIA DE NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN **

**AHORA, LA IDEA DE ESTE FANFIC SI ES 100% MIA, **

**QUIEN ME LA ROBE, LO MANDO A MATAR.**

**AHORA SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, EL FIC**

* * *

**El Apartamento **

**Se bajó del taxi y a través de la ventanilla del auto, Sakura le pagó al conductor esperando a que el sujeto no se diera cuenta que hacía falta más de la mitad del monto. No es que ella fuese ladrona o avara, pero había gastado gran parte de su quincena en un conjunto de ropa interior que yo ni iba utilizar… ¿O Sí? No, en realidad no, Sasori se había encargado de destrozarlos.**

* * *

Se bajó del taxi que había tomado y a través de la ventanilla del conductor Sakura le pagó, orando porque el sujeto no contara el monto del dinero y se diera cuenta que faltaba más de la cuarta parte del dinero, caminó rápidamente hasta perderse de la vista del chofer. No es que ella fuese ladrona o avara, pero había recortado mucho de su presupuesto semanal en una banalidad que ya ni importancia tenía, y ahora debía ingeniárselas para sobrevivir hasta el sábado, que caía quincena.

El problema es que apena era lunes.

Sakura suspiró derrotada. Ya se sentía bastante devastada con lo ocurrido horas atrás; las preocupaciones por el dinero hacia que quisiera lanzarse hacia la calle para que algún auto la llevara por el medio. Subió desganada la vista y observó el edificio gris donde había vivido por más de seis meses, y donde ahora no era más que una invitada, y ni eso. Aún sin saber porque, caminó hasta él y se quedó parada frente a la reja de este.

Nuevamente suspiró.

―_Vamos, Sakura,_ ―le dijo su Inner, dándole ánimos aunque ella estuviera arrastrándose por el suelo y aún con ríos de lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos―. _¿Qué tienes que perder? _

―_Lo mismo que perdí allá, el orgullo._ ―pensó Sakura con aire depresivo. Con un resoplido enojado, pinchó el botón del departamento de su amigo. Al tercer timbrazo Sakura comenzó a desesperarse, ¿Acaso no estaba en su casa? De verdad no quería irse por ahí sola. La mayoría de sus otros amigos debían estar en clases de la universidad, o en algún trabajo de medio turno. ¡Ya ni siquiera tenía hogar hacia donde ir!

―¿Diga? ―respondió una voz aburrida. Sakura pudo controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban a salir de sus ojos y sonrió animada. Al menos las cosas no parecían estar tan mal.

―¡Sasori, soy yo, Sakura! ―dijo con voz tres veces más aguda de lo normal. ―¿Deidara está en la casa?

―No.

El mundo se le cayó encima a la pelirrosa tras esa respuesta cortante. Su labio tembló y bajo la cabeza, ahora sí derrotada.

―Oh, bueno… ―pronunció débilmente―. Lamento haberte molestado. Dile a él que lo vine a visitar, ¿Vale?

No esperó a que él respondiera cuando ya estaba alejándose lentamente. Pero paró su caminar cuando escuchó el nombre de "Deidara" y "volver" en la misma oración. Devolvió sobre sus pasos, curiosa.

―¿Dijiste algo?

―Que seguramente Deidara no tardará en volver. ―dijo en un tono cansino, molesto con la desatención de ella―. Si quieres esperarlo, puedes subir.

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces.

―¡Gracias, Sasori! ―dijo ella, sorprendida.

La alarma del intercomunicador chilló, indicando que la puerta se había abierto automáticamente. Sakura entró y se fue hacia los ascensores. Dentro, marcó el piso 9 y esperó.

Al estar ya frente del apartamento, Sakura dudo unos instantes frente a la puerta de madera. No estaba del todo convencida en tocar y entrar a su antigua casa, estando solamente el pelirrojo. De haber estado con Deidara la cosa hubiera sido diferente, ya que ese rubio a pesar de pelear cada dos minutos con él, era uno de los amigos con quien más confianza tenía.

Por otro lado Sasori, no le caía mal, pero…

―¿Vas a entrar o no? ―Sasori acababa de abrir la puerta, matando a Sakura de un infarto. Siempre sigiloso como un gato, el desgraciado no tenía misericordia en asustar a Sakura cada vez que podía.

―¿Me estabas espiando por el ojo mágico o qué demonios? ―chilló ella, entrando al apartamento y empujando con fuerza a Sasori en el proceso. El pelirrojo se sobó el pecho y observó como la falda larga que llevaba Sakura ese día bailaba de allá para acá, al son de los pasos enérgicos de ella―. ¡Nunca se te irá lo sociópata!

―Buenas tardes a ti también, Haruno. ―dijo Sasori con frialdad, cortado la explosión de Sakura, que repentinamente lo miró apenada, sintiéndose mal por entra tan maleducadamente. Esta ahora no era su casa, y Sasori había sido amable en dejarle pasar, cosa que era poco habitual en él.

―Lo siento. Ve-venía ya enojada y…

―No importa. ―le cortó Sasori, pasando de ella y caminando hacia la cocina. Dentro, observó a Sakura desde la ventana que conectaba la cocina con la sala―. ¿Hace mucho frío afuera?

Le preguntó, haciendo referencia a la ropa que llevaba puesta ella, que además de la larga falda tableada color amarillo, llevaba también un swetter de lana gruesa rosado, con un par de lazos en los costados que no le daban ninguna forma a su figura. Para colmo de males, Sakura se había dado cuenta tarde que llevaba sus zapatos más gastados y rotos con unas medias ridículamente largas.

Estaba hecha una catástrofe en conclusión.

―Eh, no, no mucho… el swetter fue un regalo de Hinata, cuando estaba aprendiendo a tejer. ―se apresuró a responder, roja de la vergüenza y deseando no haberse puesto lo primero que encontró en su armario―. La verdad no me fijé mucho en lo que me ponía.

―Ya me di cuenta ―respondió Sasori con una ceja arqueada, viéndola de arriba abajo mientras buscaba algo en la nevera.― Quítate los zapatos. Estas ensuciando el piso.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero decidió no responder puesto que era verdad y debido a que Sasori era el único que siempre hacia limpieza el apartamento. Se quitó los zapatos y también las medias (antes de que el pelirrojo notase que llevaba calcetines dispares) dejándolos al lado de la puerta. Luego se fue a sentar en el sofá de cuero blanco que se hallaba frente a un televisor de plasma.

―Vaya, el apartamento no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui. ―comentó vagamente, notando que la decoración zen seguía en la habitación. Aunque ella no había participado en el amueblado, igual pensaba que aprovecharían que ella se hubiera ido para hacer lo que se le diera la gana, como colgar posters de chicas o tener incontables cajas de cerveza.

―Para disgusto de Deidara, él quería hacer una explosión de color en la sala y la cocina. ―Sakura sonrió un poco ante el gruñido de Sasori―. Pésimos ideales del arte, pésimo gusto como decorador.

―Oh, vamos... ―dijo Sakura con toco conciliador, peo al final no pudo evitar reír abiertamente. Sasori la miró con el ceño fruncido―. Extrañaba sus discusiones sobre el arte. Es como estar en un auténtico debate.

―No hay un debate en una discusión que ya de por sí, la tengo ganada. ―respondió el con arrogancia, acercándose a Sakura con una copa de vino en una mano y una taza de chocolate caliente en la otra―. Me imagino que aún no te gusta tomar, ¿no?

―No es que no me gusté, pero Tsunade ya me ha traumado con sus épicas borracheras. ―Sakura gimió aceptando la taza de chocolate mientras Sasori se sentaba a su lado, bebiendo un poco de su vino―. ¿Sabes a donde fue Deidara? No es por nada, pero quisiera hablar con él.

―No lo sé, solo dijo que estaría aquí en una hora, más o menos. Me imagino que fue a buscar a alguien con quien follar ―respondió Sasori con total naturalidad, haciendo enrojecer a Sakura―. ¿Por qué, paso algo grave?

―No, no… ―Sakura bajó la mirada de repente, apretando la taza entre sus manos. Luego subió la mirada y le sonrió tiernamente a Sasori. Este en cambio solo arqueó una ceja―. No es nada importante, solo quería saber cómo le estaba yendo…

―Sakura, no sabes mentir. ―le cortó Sasori tajantemente, dejando a Sakura muda por unos instante―. Desde que te fuiste a vivir con tus compañeros de la universidad no has venido ni una sola vez, y si has llamado más de dos veces, es mucho. Además que dichas llamadas no son precisamente largas.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente, miró a Sasori y parte de ella quiso darle una bofetada, pero se obligó a controlarse. Tuvo que reconocer para su pesar, que Sasori tenía razón. Desde que se había mudado los había dejado técnicamente olvidados.

―Tan… ¿Tan egoísta he sido? ―preguntó finalmente. Desvió la mirada y esperó las duras palabras de Sasori.

―…Seguías tus sueños. Al menos yo no podría reprochártelo. ―Sakura se sorprendió antes las palabras de Sasori, y le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Acaso él… ¿Intentaba consolarla?―. Claro, tomaste una decisión precipitada cosa que es propia de ti. Te idealizaste un cuento de hadas y como siempre, la realidad te dio un bofetón, y por eso estás aquí, buscando consuelo. ¿Me equivoco?

Las ganas de abofetear a Sasori volvieron nuevamente a Sakura, con más fuerza que nunca.

―¡Tu no me conoces lo suficiente como para decir eso de mí! ―chilló ella, levantándose con furia y señalado a Sasori con el dedo―. ¡No sabes lo que me pasó, y tampoco por qué estoy aquí!

Sasori no se inmutó, ni si quisiera cambió su posición.

―Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí realmente? ―preguntó el, afilando la mirada.

―Yo… yo… ―Sakura, chillo internamente. Sentía sus mejillas arder y sus manos temblar, aunque no sabía si era de la rabia o impotencia―. ¡Maldición, no tengo donde ir! No quiero pisar ese maldito apartamento de nuevo, ¡No sabía en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidí irme de aquí!

Luego de esa explosión emocional, que seguramente le hubiera encantado a Deidara, Sakura se desplomó en el suelo, temblando como una hoja y con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. Se sentía tan estúpida y humillada, y la ropa que llevaba no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

―¿En que estaba pensando? Ino tenía razón. ―comenzó a hablar consigo misma, olvidándose de todos―. Botar todo lo que tenía por tener la oportunidad de convivir más con Sasuke… que estúpida soy.

Cuando comenzó a sollozar y Sasori posó una mano en la cabeza, fue que Sakura recordó que no estaba sola. Ella alzó la cabeza, viendo como Sasori se sentaba al lado de ella, en el suelo.

―No eres estúpida, ―le terció el―. Solo estás enamorada, Sakura.

La aludida bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Desde hoy ya no. ―dijo, con voz frágil pero decidida. Se limpió con las mangas del sweater las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se sorbió la nariz, mientras sacudía la cabeza, intentando espantar las emociones negativas que la rodeaban.

Sasori ladeó la cabeza, intentado comprenderla.

―¿Qué ocurrió allá, Sakura? ―preguntó con tono serio, pero procurando que no se escuchara esa nota de aprensión en su voz. No quería hacer notar a Sakura la furia que sentía en esos momentos, pero interiormente juraba que si el Uchiha le había hecho algo, no le importaría nada e iría a donde quedaba ese dichoso apartamento a partirle la cara.

Sakura suspiró, desanimada.

―¿De verdad quieres saber?

―Por algo te estoy preguntando.

―Bueno… ―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa ―. Sabes que en cuanto Naruto nos propuso mudarnos a su apartamento y Sasuke dijo que sí, yo no perdí el tiempo y acepté también…

Y Sasori tuvo que escuchar la historia de cómo el trío maravilla (según como los nombrara Itachi de vez en cuando.) había comenzado su convivencia en ese apretado lugar que solo tenía un baño. Totalmente diferente a cuando Sakura vivía con Deidara y él, todos los días en el apartamento del Uzumaki eran una guerra con el aseo, la comida, el horario del baño y hasta el uso de la televisión. Aunque el pelirrojo reconocía que no podía pasar un día sin pelear con Deidara, por lo menos era buenos compañeros de piso. Seguramente había sido un cambio demasiado brusco; pasar de ellos dos, a un guarro como Naruto y frío cubo de hielo de Sasuke que parecía no conocer el concepto de colaboración.

Sin embargo a Sakura no le importó eso, a ella aunque no le gustaba limpiar, odiaba el desorden así que se encargó de las tareas del hogar. Había convencido a Naruto de comprar otra cosa que no fuera ramen instantáneo, usaba el baño de primera para no tener que lidiar con las prisas y había programado el televisor para que guardara automáticamente los programas favoritos de los chicos. Todo con habilidad, entusiasmo y una sonrisa en el rostro, para mantener al Uchiha cómodo y contento… bueno, cómodo.

A Sakura no le importaba vivir como una abnegada con ellos con tal que Sasuke le sonriera de vez en cuando, (arrogantemente, pero en fin), le agradeciera, hablara con ella, e incluso le invitara a salir. Sakura se encontraba como en una nube con las mínimas atenciones del pelinegro, pues aunque las salidas eras más que nada a la biblioteca para que ella le terminara haciendo los trabajos de la universidad, Sakura amaba los momentos que compartía con él.

―Hasta que ayer regresé temprano de la universidad, ―siguió contando Sakura ante la mirada atenta de Sasori. A medida que Sakura había narrado lo que había vivido en apenas tres meses, el pelirrojo sentía la necesidad de partirle la cara a esos dos abusivos, disque amigos, que trataban a Sakura mas como una esclava que como una compañera de cuarto―. Había pasado primero por la tintorería a buscar una ropa de Sasuke que había dejado la semana pasada, e iba a ir a su cuarto, para meterla en su armario. Abrí la puerta y…

―Él estaba con una mujer.

―Con dos. ―le corrigió Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos, resoplando―. O tres, no lo sé. Yo solo veía piernas enredadas entre sí, y Sasuke en el medio, disfrutando de lo lindo.

Sasori gruño.

―¿Qué pasó luego?

―Chillé e intenté irme, me tropecé, me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. ―recordó Sakura, sonrojándose por su torpeza―. Me quedé en mi cuarto, llorando toda la noche mientras escuchaba los gemidos en la habitación del al lado. Pensé que Sasuke al menos iba a correr a esas perras al verme visto entrar, pero continuó como si nada.

"Al día siguiente, o sea hoy, me levanté tarde y no asistí a la universidad. Como a las doce, salí a la cocina todavía en pijama y lo primero que me encontré fue a Sasuke en bóxer, tomando café. Él no me dijo ni los 'buenos días' por lo que tampoco lo saludé, fui a servirme café, dándome cuenta que Sasuke se lo había tomado todo. No me importó e iba a hacer más cuando lo escuché reclamándome que la próxima vez que quisiera entrar a su cuarto, tocará la puerta. Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

No me acuerdo muy bien que le grité, pero todo lo que me había estado aguantando en esos tres meses, explotaron junto con la humillación de ayer. Le dije cosas, como que yo no era su maldita sirvienta, que era un malagradecido y un ingrato porque todo lo que había hecho era porque me gustaba desde siempre y simplemente quería que estuviera feliz de vivir conmigo y Naruto. Él también me dijo que él no había pedido nada de eso, que si lo había hecho era porque era una ingenua y tonta al pensar que con mis atenciones iba a lograr llamar su atención, y si había sido amable conmigo era porque necesitaba una asistente personal…"

Sakura pestañeó varias veces, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían dar riendas sueltas otra vez.

―¿Sabes? También me dijo que ni siquiera llegaba al nivel de las chicas con que había compartido la cama anoche ―Sakura rió con amargura―. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera sé si eran prostitutas y Sasuke me dijo que estoy por debajo de ellas. Y pensar que había estado imaginando nuestras primera vez y todo. Que tonta…

―¿Primera vez? ―interrumpió por primera vez Sasori. Había preguntado más que nada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera a Sasuke insultando a Sakura, pues el solo hecho de imaginárselo le daba ganas de matar a ese maldito.

―Sí, ya sabes: Una cama con sábanas blancas, pétalos de rosas esparcidos en todas partes, velas e incienso, quizá chocolate y crema batida… ―Sakura se sonrojó, recordando todas las historias eróticas que había leído en su vida. Luego rió otra vez con amargura ―. Incluso compré ropa interior para esa ocasión, me la puse hoy porque fue lo primero que encontré cuando llegué a mi habitación, bueno… toda la ropa fue lo primero que encontré en realidad, por eso estoy así.

Sasori asintió.

―Entonces, después de pelear solo quisiste irte de allí. No sabías a donde ir, y terminaste acá como al principio, cuando estabas recién graduada y no sabías donde quedarte para poder asistir a la universidad, hasta que conociste a Deidara y te sugirió mudarte acá, ¿No? ―concluyó Sasori, haciendo recordar a Sakura como había terminado viviendo con dos graduados de licenciatura pero que habían preferido dedicar su vida al arte.

―Exacto. ―Sakura suspiró―. Ahora no quiero volver y encontrarme con Sasuke, o con Naruto. El de seguro montará el grito al cielo cuando descubra que no estoy en la casa, debe estar preocupado, pero sinceramente no me importa.

―Te entiendo. ―dijo Sasori, suspirando al igual que ella―. Siempre había dicho que el hermano menor de Itachi era un idiota, pero hasta ahora no había tenido pruebas de ello.

―Ahora las tienes ―le siguió el juego a Sakura, con una sonrisa de despecho.

―Pero él tiene razón en una cosa.

―¿Ah?

―Eres una ingenua, Sakura. ―

Apenas dijo eso y el efecto que tuvo Sakura fue inmediato. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de la rabia y apretó los puños, con deseos de machar al Akasuna no. Frunció el ceño, y en lugar de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, le gritó:

―¡Como que ingenua! ¡Soy la mejor en la facultad de medicinas! ¡Tengo el IQ más alto de mi generación después de Shikamaru! ¡Soy la pupila de Tsunade Senju y…!

―Dije ingenua, Haruno. No tonta. ―Sasori rodó los ojos―. Aunque crees en boberías como el amor verdadero y el hombre ideal. Te creas una visión de lo que quieres en la vida, demasiado perfecto e improbable, y es por eso que te has dado varios trancazos con el Uchiha, esperando y deseando algo que quizá nunca pasé. Ignoras a todos alrededor con tus fantasías, y no les tomas importancia, aunque cuando aquellas personas y hechos son reales… Tú eres tan ingenua y distraída que pasas de ellos y no te das cuenta.

Al final de la explicación suspiró, como quien no quería la cosa. Sakura en cambio estaba pasmada.

―Que… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sasori?

―No importa. ―le quitó interés al asunto, desviando la mirada―. También eres ingenua al pensar en cómo sería tu primera vez, deja la habitación de la suite para tu noche de boda, si es que llegas a ella. La primera vez no se planea y punto.

―Pero…

―No se hace. ―le cortó Sasori, mirándole con frialdad y callando la protesta de Sakura, que hizo un mohín, enojada―. Puede surgir en cualquier lugar y contexto, lo único importante es que te sientas segura con la persona con la que vayas a hacerlo. Dime, ¿Alguna te has sentido segura con el Uchiha?

―Eto… yo… no. ―admitió Sakura, bajado la mirada. La verdad era que aunque disfrutaba de lo lindo estar cerca de Sasuke, se sentía siempre nerviosa en su presencia. Pero más allá de ser porque le gustase, era porque temía hacer algo mal, que él se enojase y se fuera. Entonces siempre estaba en esa continua tensión, intentando hacer todo perfecto, por lo que no podía relajarse y disfrutar de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

―¿Lo ves? ―dijo Sasori con arrogancia―. Nunca hubieras estado lista para estar con el Uchiha desde un principio. Además de ingenua también eres continuamente insegura, y dudo que eso se te hubiera quitado si hubiera comenzando una relación con él, es más, apuesto que se hubiera incrementado en tus actos.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Esa era una de las razones porque a veces se molestaba con Sasori y no le terminaba por caer bien: Él la podía interpretar como un libro abierto, y sumando su manera de expresarse, seria, honesta e hirientemente directa, creaban en Sakura continuas confusiones en su mente, donde se ponía a analizar su propia personalidad y actitud, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Y aunque Sasori no se la vivía criticándola, es más, el parecía halagar siempre sus rasgos más resaltante, como su inteligencia o fuerza de voluntad; tampoco dudaba en recriminarle sus errores y desperfectos, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, a pesar en que estos momentos Sakura estuviera deprimida.

―_Comienzo a odiar la palabra ingenua y todas sus variantes _ ―pensó su Inner, negando con la cabeza.

Sasori la miró, y al ver el remolino de emociones que expresaba el rostro de ella, decidió jugar con ella, solo un poco.

―¿De verdad creías que tenías algún avance con el Uchiha al hacerlo todos los recados? Esa solo era una prueba más de tu ingenuidad ―Sasori era cruel. A pesar de que odiaba a Sasuke con toda su alma, no podía evitar hacer pagar a Sakura por haberlo dejado por un amor platónico.

―¡Yo no soy ingenua!

―Si lo eres, mocosa. ―Sabía cuánto odiaba Sakura que él le diera así.

―¡Que no, y deja de llamarse así, shannaro!

―¿Qué cosa, ingenua o mocosa? ―Sasori arqueó una ceja, y aunque no pareciera, se estaba divirtiendo a costa de Sakura. Pero luego tornó una mirada más seria, tanto que Sakura olvidó su enojo y lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba pensando Sasori que había puesta esa expresión?―. Eres ingenua, Sakura, y esto lo demuestra.

Con agilidad Sasori posó sus labios sobre los de Sakura.

Apenas fue un simple roce, en el cual a Sakura ni le dio tiempo ni de pestañear, por lo que se quedó observando pasmada los orbes pardos del pelirrojo, siempre inmutables.

Sakura tragó seco, sin saber que decir. Su cuerpo tembló débilmente y los colores se le subieron a la cara. Miró como Sasori alejaba un poco la cara de ella, arqueando las cejas en lo que parecía más una meuca de superioridad, como si hubiera comprobado su punto por ese simple contacto.

Sakura frunció el ceño de repente. ¿Ese había sido un tipo de prueba?

―_Demuéstrale, demuéstrale que no eres una niña ingenua, ¡Shannaro! _―le gritó su Inner en su cabeza, aunque ella misma estuviera aún más temblorosa que la verdadera Sakura. Sin embargo la pelirrosa hizo caso a su fuerza de voluntad, así que decidida, tomó en un movimiento a un desprevenido Sasori, jaló de sus cabellos rojos y estampó sus labios con los de él.

Al principio ninguno de los dos hizo mucho, porque Sakura en realidad no sabía qué hacer y Sasori, bueno… él estaba impactado. De por si el beso había sido un deseo egoísta de su parte y sin pesarlo, había juntado sus labios con los de ella, cosa que estaba mal, pues en anteriores ocasiones había deseado lo mismo pero se había abstenido a sabiendas que ella lo rechazaría. Pero Ahora que había sido ella quien había iniciado el acto… ¿Por qué no hacerla caer en sus propios deseos, por una vez? Con firmeza también agarró a nuca de Sakura, y con fuerza introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella.

Un pequeño jadeó salió de la boca de Sakura, impactada por cómo habían invadido su cavidad de esa manera tan agresiva. Entrecerró los ojos y gimió débilmente. La lengua de Sasori jugaba con la suya, exigiéndole que se uniera al juego. Con timidez Sakura comenzó a corresponder, muy a la impar de como la besaba Sasori.

―Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, ―le dijo, separándose unos centímetros apenas. Sakura lo miró con dudas―. Enrosca tu lengua con la mía. Sé más intensa, e iguálate a mí, con malicia.

Juntó sus labios con los de Sakura una vez más, igual de demandante. Sakura de nuevo intentó llevar el beso con calma, pero las palabras de Sasori la rodeaban en ese momento.

_E iguálate a mí, con malicia. _

EL corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir como loco, mientras que la adrenalina la llenaba de una manera que la hizo sentirse extraña. Hizo lo que Sasori dijo, y le devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad que él hasta sentir como se quedaba sin aire, pero Sakura no se quiso detenerse ahí. Pasó la otra mano detrás del cuello de él y acercó más sus cuerpos.

―Mucho mejor. ―murmuró él entre el beso. Sakura comenzaba a sentir la mano de Sasori en su espalda, deslizándose poco a poco hacia abajo―. Así.

El aire de los pulmones se iba consumiendo, para desgracia de ambos. Sasori se separó en ese instante, no sin ganarse una mordida de los labios por parte de Sakura. Este le miró con una ceja arqueada, y Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

―Lo… lo siento. ―susurró ella, con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Sasori en cambio estiró los labios hasta formar una sonrisa casi imperceptible

―No está mal para tu primer beso con lengua. ―

Sakura frunció el ceño y se alejó, indignada. ¿Tan obvia era? Posó sus dedos sobre sus labios: Estaban inflamados, y aun sentía el sabor del vino que había tomado Sasori, seguramente él debía de estar saboreando el chocolate también.

Sakura le miró y quitó la mano que aun sostenía su cabello con furia, jalándoselo a propósito.

―¿te sientes mejor con eso? ―preguntó el, cerrando un ojo por el dolor. Sakura no le quiso soltar hasta arrancarles unos cuantos cabellos como mínimo, pero cuando Sasori tomó su muñeca con fuerza no le quedó alternativa.

Y así quedaron. Sentados en el piso, frente a frente, Sasori sosteniendo la mano de Sakura mientras que la otra estaba aún en la espalda de la chica, casi llegando al inicio del sweater.

Una situación bastante comprometedora.

―Esto… ¿Y ahora? ―preguntó Sakura, sin saber que más decir. No era de las chicas sugestivas, que sabían que decir en cualquier tipo de situación, y obviamente, esta no era la excepción. En realidad su pregunta había sido simple y clara, sin dobles intenciones.

Inocente.

Sasori le miró. El cabello de ella estaba desordenado, sus labios hinchados y ese rubor aún no se iban de las mejillas. Bajó un poco la mirada y vio el rápido movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Obviamente estaba nerviosa.

―Me imagino que sabes que pasara si continuamos con esto. ―un escalofrío que no escapó de la percepción de Sasori, recorrió la espalda de Sakura. La mano que aún se hallaba en la espalda de ella, se dirigió hasta su barbilla, subiéndola y obligándole a mirarle―. Tú decides, si quieres que pase o no.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

¿De verdad él pensaba…? ¿Le estaba proponiendo? El rostro se Sakura era un poema.

―Tu… de verdad, este… ¿Quieres? ―preguntó estúpidamente. Sasori rodó los ojos e hizo además de levantarse.

―Por supuesto, sabía de antemano que no aceptarías. ―eso logró hacer reaccionar finalmente a Sakura.

Tomó la manga de la camisa de Sasori y jaló con fuerza, obligándole a sentarse nuevamente. Este le miró sorprendidos unos segundos, pues se había olvidado de la fuerza monstruosa de ella, cosa fácil de hacer.

Aguardó paciente a que Sakura hiciera algo. Aunque no le gustara esperar, era agradable la vista de tener a la Haruno nerviosa frente a él, intentando responder a una proposición que había pensado cumplir con otra persona. Uchiha Sasuke para ser más específicos.

Sakura por otro lado, estaba en un dilema, en varios, mejor dicho. Estos viajaban más allá de todas las fantasías e historias rosas que había imaginado con Sasuke. Ahora estaba entre irse corriendo del apartamento, aceptar la propuesta de Sasori, partirle la cabeza a él con la lámpara de pie, echarse a llorar por la presión, hacerse bolita…

―Yo… ―suspiró―. si quiero.

Sasori arqueó una ceja.

―¿Qué dijiste?

Sakura cerró los ojos. No sabía si Sasori realmente había escuchado, o le tomaba del pelo pero de cualquier manera no pensaba repetírselo. Así que con el poco valor que le quedaba, tomó una vez más la nuca de Sasori y selló sus labios con los de él, besándolo de la manera en que él le había enseñado.

Sasori no se hizo del rogar, sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida otra vez, y mientras una acariciaba el cabello de Sakura, la otra empujó el hombro de ella hasta recostarla en la alfombra de la sala, con las piernas abiertas. Sin perder tiempo, Sasori aprovechó para meterse entre ellas, separándose de los labios de Sakura y besándole el mentón, bajando hasta su cuello. Fascinado, olió el aroma de cereza.

―Siempre me ha agrado tu perfume.

―Siempre habías dicho que era empalagoso. ―Sakura gimió cuando Sasori pasó la punta de la lengua sobre su cuello, de manera lenta y tortuosa.

―Era mentira. ―respondió.

Sakura quiso mirarle en ese momento en una pregunta muda. Pero Sasori no le dejó, pues en ese momento estaba concentrado en el cuello de ella. Besaba y lamía de una manera que le causaba una sensación extraña a Sakura.

―Mrr… ―murmulló. Giró la cara, avergonzada y exponiéndole sin saber, más de su cuello a Sasori y hasta un poco de su clavícula.

Sasori sonrió, y mientras sus labios bajaban más, su mano comenzó a recorrer el torso de Sakura. La prenda que llevaba no ayudaba mucho, y al ser de una tela gruesa lo, frustraba de sobremanera. Se incorporó levemente.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

―Tu sweater, quítatelo. ―ordenó con cierta displicencia, con esa mirada de impaciencia, de esas que Sasori ponía cuando quería un "ya y ahora" y cuando no aceptaba un no por repuesta. Sakura, avergonzada se puso las manos en el pecho.

―…¿Qué…qué? ―preguntó con las mejillas rojas, pero tras unos segundos más de la mirada letal de Sasori, Sakura no pudo negarse. Apartó su vista de esos ojos avellanas, y bajó las manos hasta el borde del sweater, subiéndolo poco a poco ante la atenta mirada de Sasori. Con un suspiro Sakura se lo pasó rápidamente sobre la cabeza, quitándoselo de una vez y arrojándolo lejos. Intentó no cruzarse se brazos sobre el pecho, a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía.

―Sé que son pequeños, ¿Vale? ―exclamó, harta de que el pelirrojo no dijera nada.

Sasori soltó una leve sonrisa y dirigió ambas manos a los pechos de Sakura, apretándolos con algo de fuerza. Sakura apretó los labios, intentando contener un grito, pero igual no pudo acallar un gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda.

―Me parecen que son muy sensibles, ¿No? ―apretó un poco más fuerte y Sakura gimió más alto.

―¡No seas brusco! ―le espetó enojada.

Sasori estuvo tentado a decirle un "cierra la boca y limítate a gemir" pero se contuvo, consciente de que Sakura podía darle un porrazo e irse. Así que solo bajó la cabeza, besándole su cuello otra vez y dominándola con ese acto. Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos, esta vez con algo de delicadeza en favor de la pelirrosa, y cuando fue recompensado con un gemido más sumiso, Sasori vio el pase libre para sacar los senos de las copa del sostén. Sus dedos rodearon el pezón de un seno, oprimiéndolo y después tironeando de él.

―uh, Sasori. ―murmulló Sakura, sintiéndose atrapada entre los besos en su cuello y las manos de Sasori en sus senos. Solo deseaba que no parara―. Sasori…

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en una nube de orgullo bastante alta al escuchar gemir a Sakura con esas simples acciones. Si de verdad le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, con lo que vendría después Sakura caería en un placer del que nunca querría salir.

Sus mordidas fueron bajando lentamente, y sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, Sasori le rompió el sujetador que le había comenzado a estorbar. Cuando llegó al pecho de ella, sus labios de inmediato buscaron el seno desatendido, comenzando al lamer la rosada aureola y poco después, cuando el pezón estuvo duro, comenzar a morderlo con delicadeza, conteniéndose.

Después de todo debía recordar que estaba con un virgen, y no cualquiera, sino con Sakura Haruno.

―Sasori. ―volvió a decir Sakura, pero esta vez posando las manos en sus hombros, para que le prestara atención. Sasori contuvo una maldición y alzó la cabeza para mirarle con cierta frialdad. Más le valía que no le dijera que ya no quería hacer nada, porque ciertamente ya era muy tarde y él no se iba a detener―. Yo, eto…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó directo.

Sakura intentó ignorar ese tono que irradiaba terror, y tomó valor para decir lo que pensaba.

―Tu, esto… Tiene mucha ropa, ¿No te parece? ―dijo, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose tonta después de preguntar.

Sasori en cambio se le quedó viendo unos momentos, impasible. Luego negó con la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa burlona, y se incorporó un poco hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella.

―Vaya, que a veces eres tonta, ―le dijo, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos con furia y volteara a verlo, olvidando toda la pena y bochorno que sentía. La sonrisa burlona de Sasori no se pudo contener, y miró a Sakura con cierta insolencia―. Y predecible.

―¡Eres un…! ―Sakura no pudo terminar su insulto, pues enmudeció cuando Sasori llevó sus manos al final de su camisa negra y se lo quitó en un movimiento fluido, lazando la prenda en donde había quedado el destrozado sujetador― Oh…

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Sakura nunca había detallado el cuerpo de Sasori. Si, lo había visto sin camisa una vez, en la que ella había estado viendo una película con Deidara, y Sasori (recién despertado de una siesta y sin tomar en cuenta como había salido.) había pasado de su cuarto hasta la cocina en busca de una botella de agua. Pero en esa ocasión Sakura había estado más pendiente de quien era ese tal Sorraigton que de Sasori, así que cuando el pelirrojo pasó en frente del televisor, Sakura le lanzó una lata de refresco para que se quitara.

Pero ahora, bajo este contexto y situación, la reacción de Sakura realmente cambiaba. Sasori no tenía un físico del todo trabajado, pero era atractivo: Caderas delgadas, abdomen plano y musculatura promedio para un joven de su edad. Temblando, Sakura posó sus dedos en el pectoral derecho de Sasori, donde se hallaba un tatuaje en rojo, con símbolos kanji.

―Corazón… ―tradujo ella, desviando su manos hacia abajo en una suave caricia―. Curioso tatuaje.

Sasori ignoró a propósito el comentario de ella, queriendo pensar que lo había dicho para sí misma más que para él.

Desde la posición en que estaba, Sasori posó las manos en las rodillas de Sakura, las cuales tenía flexionada. Acarició la pierna de arriba abajo hasta donde la prenda le dejaba, que por ser una falda le permitían un amplio margen, pero Sasori quería más. Subió su mano izquierda por encima de la falda y llegó hasta el cierre de la misma, y tras un largo sonido de la cremallera, la falda estaba suelta. Sasori miró fijamente a Sakura mientras ambas manos sostenían la prenda y comenzaban a arrastrarla hacia abajo.

―Ya va, déjame ayudar… ―murmuró Sakura, subiendo sus caderas para ayudar a Sasori en el proceso de desvestirla. Luego subió los pies para que finalmente le quitara la falda, quedando solamente con sus bragas.

―Curioso el color que elegiste. ―murmuró Sasori mirando la entrepierna de la chica, y rozando la suave tela de la braga, haciendo temblar a Sakura. La miró y no pudo evitar sonreírle tras su comentario descarado―. ¿Segura que no las compraste pensando en mí?

Sakura abrió ojos, y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Casi tan rojo como las bragas que traía puestas.

Sasori se permitió seguir hablando.

―Solo que hay un problema, y se podría decir que es más un fetiche de mi parte, más que otra cosa, ―dijo el, y jaló el elástico de las bragas, amenazando con romperla. Le susurró al oído a Sakura:― Me gustan que las mujeres no tengan ropa interior.

Dicho eso, arrancó la prenda.

―¡Kyah! ―chilló Sakura, saliendo finalmente de su estupor. Observó por un segundo los retazos de tela rotos, y luego miró enfurecida a Sasori―. ¡Ese conjunto me costó muy caro, tendrás que…!

Sasori no la dejó terminar, pues la besó con salvajismo sin posibilidad alguna de eludir ese contacto. Sakura cerró los ojos, y aunque intensó alejar a Sasori, empujándolo de los hombros, no pudo contra la fuerza de él, y este terminó recostándola nuevamente en el piso.

―_Este tío siempre ha sido un maldito sádico_. ―pensaba Sakura mientras se dejaba besar y sentía unos dedos en su estómago―. _Siempre lo ha sido y nunca cambiara, ¿Por qué no me lo esperé? Debí detenerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. _

La mano de Sasori bajaba lentamente.

―_No debería estar haciendo esto. A la larga sé que me voy a arrepentir._

Sakura volvió a morder el labio de él, pero esta vez intencionalmente, provocando que Sasori gimiera y Sakura se sintiera orgullosa al escucharlo sacar algún sonido de placer.

―_Bah, nosotras también somos sádicas, ¿No ves que escogimos el rojo para nuestra primera vez?_ ―le dijo su Inner, encogiéndose de hombros, y Sakura sinceramente se mostró de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

―¡Sasori! ―gimió Sakura, necesitada cuando los dedos del chico finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. El pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y separó los labios primarios que escondía la gloría tangible.

Estaba bastante húmeda, como ya sabía de antemano Sasori. Y solo le bastó con deslizar un poco sus dedos para encontrar el centro de ella y hacerla gemir más. Con una sonrisa algo sádica, movió y retorció el botón entre sus dedos, disfrutando ver como Sakura gemía y jadeaba sin lograr articular alguna una palabra bien.

―¡Ah! Saso… ¡Sasori! ¡Ah! ―Sakura desvió la mirada, agonizando entre la pena y el placer.

Era extraña aquella sensación. Desde el ligero entumecimiento de sus extremidades, pasando por el hormigueo que todo su cuerpo en general sentía, hasta el calor indescriptible que irradiaba en su intimidad, más específicamente donde Sasori la estaba tocando. Cada vez que retorcía esa parte de su cuerpo, sentía un tipo de presión que le pedía más, pero Sakura no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

―Ya… Pa-para… ―balbuceó Sakura, retorciéndose y con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

―No junte tus piernas. ―le ordenó Sasori, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Sakura y alejándola de la otra.

Sakura gimoteó, ¿Por qué Sasori no paraba si esto la estaba matando? Iba a tener una combustión espontánea si él seguía con esos malditos toques.

―¡Sasori, ahhhh! ―Sakura echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos―. Por, por favor… ¡No!

Y Sasori de repente detuvo sus movimientos casi por completo. Ahora la tocaba en círculos lentos, y, aunque Sakura no lo pudiera creer, más torturantes que lo anterior. El pelirrojo se agachó y le susurró en el oído.

―¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? ―preguntó, quedándose quieto un segundo y provocando que Sakura moviera sus caderas instantáneamente, en busca de más contacto. Sasori lamió el arco de su oreja, y luego le dio un golpecito con la punta del dedo al clítoris hinchado de Sakura, haciendo que ella gimiera lastimeramente―. Yo creo que no.

Sin embargo, hizo caso a la petición de Sakura y retiró la mano de su intimidad. La pelirrosa finalmente abrió los ojos y le miró con cierto reproche, pero sin saber exactamente el porqué. Ella estaba con sensaciones encontradas: Había querido que se detuviera, pero justo lo había hecho, y su cuerpo había rogado por más. La pregunta era, ¿Qué era mejor o peor?

Miró a Sasori con los ojos brillosos.

―Sigue, Sasori. ―le pidió Sakura.

Sasori vio una oportunidad perfecta para molestar a Sakura, y la tomó.

―¿Qué continúe con qué? ―preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

―¡Tú ya sabes! ¡Con lo que estábamos haciendo! ―le dijo. Lo gracioso del asunto era, que no era su chillido como acostumbraba, sino más bien un tipo de susurro apremiante. Otra muestra más de su nerviosismo.

Sasori decidió jugar solo un poquito más con ella. Desvió la mirada a propósito y adoptó una pose pensativa, llevándose la mano con la que había tocado a Sakura los labios, a sabiendas de que ella debía de estar viéndole y que en esos momentos debía estar al borde de la locura.

―Que continúe, dices… ―lamió sus dedos mientras miraba a Sakura de reojo, y su suposición fue acertada. La pobrecita tenía hasta la frente roja de la pena, viendo con total incredulidad como el degustaba su esencia. Lo saboreó por completo, preguntándose como sabrían los fluidos de ella al salir directamente su cuerpo. Bueno, en otra ocasión lo sabría, con algo de suerte en una cuantas horas cuando fueran a la próxima ronda, porque sinceramente Sasori no se creía capaz de esperar por más tiempo.

Sonrió, retirando su mano y tomando la muñeca de Sakura.

―Acabemos entonces ―le susurró, impulsándola hacia él, y besándola nuevamente obligándole con eso a probarse a sí misma.

Sakura, que aún se encontraba ligeramente mareada por lo que le había hecho experimentar Sasori, se dejó besar mientras el pelirrojo la acomodaba a su antojo, dejándola en el piso de la sala, acostada de medio lado, y frente a él. Sasori siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, y con timidez Sakura decidió quitarle las ultimas prendas a Sasori.

Con torpeza y tras un par de intentos, logró quitarle la correa de cuero, deslizándola y dejándola a un lado, también le desabrochó el pantalón y bajarle la bragueta.

―_Al menos no soy el único desesperado._ ―pensó Sasori, mordisqueando el cuello a Sakura mientras sus manos separaban los muslos de ellas―. Mrr…

Era increíble la cantidad de fluidos que salían de ella, impregnando sus manos. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería sumergirse en su delicada cavidad… pronto lo descubriría.

―Sasori… ―susurró Sakura, cuando él se separó, al parecer con una nueva idea. La chica se le quedó mirando, con sus ojos verdes obscurecidos y brillantes, los cuales no dejaban de preguntar qué era lo que el planeaba.

―¿No piensas terminar? ―preguntó sugestivamente, haciendo referencia a la última prenda que traía Sasori, y donde Sakura posaba sus temblorosos dedos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba esa zona en particular.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo decir algo, pero estaba segura que si abría la boca solo saldrían palabras incoherentes. Respiró un par de veces, y metió los dedos dentro de la liga del bóxer, para comenzar a bajarlo de a poco. Al principio le costó algo, debido a que el propio miembro de Sasori estaba tan _grande _que la prenda no cedía a bajar, pero luego de un par de intentos, Sakura finalmente pudo quitarle los interiores.

Su boca formó una "o" y sus ojos se empañaron. Obviamente nunca había visto un hombre desnudo más que en los libros de anatomía, y por eso mismo, el tener a Sasori completamente desnudo y no solo eso, _excitado, _era lo que de verdad le sorprendía. Con timidez, delineó con un dedo la extensión de él, sintiendo su calor y suave vibrar.

―grr, mira como me pones, mocosa ―gruñó Sasori, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin despegar la vista de las acciones tímidas de Sakura.

―_Yo… ¿Yo provoqué esto?_ ―se preguntó inocentemente Sakura, tocando con algo más de seguridad el órgano. Y justo, cuando iba a enroscar su mano alrededor del pene, la propia mano de Sasori la detuvo.

―No. ―dijo, pensando en que si le dejaba hacer lo que ella estaba pensando, no alcanzaría a estar dentro de ella.

En otro momento, otra ocasión, cedería un poco el control, y dejaría que ella experimentara con su cuerpo, para que aprendiera como funcionaba el cuerpo de un hombre y supiera como satisfacerlo. Pero ahora no, En esos momentos Sasori solo quería terminar de hacer suya a Sakura.

Se arrodilló en la alfombra de la sala, y se giró para abrir el cajón de la mesita que estaba a un lado del sofá. Mientras Sasori hurgaba dentro, Sakura se acomodó un poco, quedando sentada en la alfombra, curiosa por saber que era lo que buscaba Sasori.

Hasta que lo sacó. Era un condón.

Sakura tragó seco, cuando él pelirrojo se llevó el paquetico de plástico a los labios y lo rasgó con los dientes, en un movimiento totalmente erótico que dejó a Sakura sin palabras. Sasori extrajo el látex, y se llevó el aro a la punta de su miembro, deslizando con facilidad el condón hasta la base.

Luego, aun con miembro en mano, miró a Sakura, en una muda oración. Ella tomó la mano libre de Sasori y lo atrajo hacia si hasta que el quedó sobre ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, buscando algo que decirse. Pero no había palabras en ese momento, no porque sobrarán sino porque simplemente ambos sentía presión de arruinar el momento.

Sakura separó las piernas, y Sasori se posicionó entre ellas, guiando su miembro hasta la entrada de ella. Empujó un poco y luego apoyó ambos brazos al lado de la cabeza de Sakura.

―Dolerá un poco. ―le susurró, antes de entrar de un solo empujón dentro de ella.

Sakura chilló, sintiendo casi literalmente la tela de su virginidad siendo desgarrada. No supo que hacer en ese momento, si llorar, quedarse quieta, moverse, abrazarse a Sasori… o golpearlo por ser tan bruto. ¿Doler un poco? Lo sentía dentro de ella, rompiéndola prácticamente en dos.

Sasori por otro lado endureció la mandíbula. Sintiendo la humedad y estrechez en una perfecta combinación para su placer. Sabía que debía de haber sido más delicado con Sakura, pero nunca había logrado ser paciente cuando realmente deseaba algo, y joder que lleva tiempo deseando Sakura.

―He esperado tanto, deseado tanto este momento, y al fin te tengo... ―confesó entre dientes, captando la atención de Sakura que le miró confundida, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Comenzó a mover su caderas, lentamente―. Tan estrecha y caliente. No quiero esperar más.

Y aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos.

―Sa-sasori… ―susurró Sakura entrecortadamente, confundida por las palabras que había dicho el. Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó del cuello―. Vas…vas muy rápido. Me du-duele.

Intentó decirle, pero o lo dijo muy bajo o el muchacho estaba en un tipo de trance. Pero de igual manera, mientras las embestidas aumentaban, el dolor de Sakura comenzaba a menguar, siendo reemplazado por ese tipo de calorcillo que había experimentado hace poco.

Sakura comenzó a gemir. Dejando el dolor de la primera vez de lado, como la penetraba Sasori era realmente placentero. En un ritmo constante y rápido, fuerte pero con embestidas medidas, que la hacían esperar con ansias la siguiente.

―Sasori, ah… ―afincó las uñas en su espalda.

―Sakura. ―gruñó Sasori, cambiando de posición sus manos, comenzando a acariciar las piernas y los pechos de Sakura pero sin dejar de embestirla.

Ambos estaban en un placer mutuo que no quería romper. Hasta que en un momento dado, Sasori salió de repente del interior de Sakura. Esta dio un lastimero gemido, y con las pernas intentó atraerlo nuevamente, pero no pudo, ya que Sasori la había agarrado e incorporado.

―Arrodíllate frente al sofá, ―ordenó, mientras él se posicionaba tras ella―. Apoya, las manos en el asiento e inclínate un poco.

Sakura le miró de reojo, pero procedió a asentir y obedecer dócilmente.

―¿Así? ―preguntó con timidez, volteándole a ver por sobre el hombro con cierta vergüenza. Sabía que le estaba mostrado literalmente todo su trasero y parte de su intimidad al estar en esa posición―. ¡Ah, Sasori!

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo dejó que sus acciones hablaran. No había podido resistir la imagen de Sakura así, tan expuesta para él. De nuevo comenzó a penetrarla, tomando sus caderas con una mano mientras la otra la tenía en su espalda, para que Sakura estuviera lo más inclinada posible, dándole más acceso.

Una sinfonía de gemidos se escuchaba en la sala, mientras Sakura se dejaba hacer Sasori cambiaba el ritmo de las embestidas a su antojo. De rápidas a lentas, de suaves a unas recargadas, medidas y otras casi perdiendo el control. Además de poder complacerse, Sasori se deleitaba con los gemidos de Sakura, curioso de saber cómo le gustaba que la cogiesen. Como un artista, buscaba y buscaba entre tantos métodos hasta hallar el más adecuado para su arte.

Y lo encontró, casi llegando al órgano. Profundas y con fuerzas, pero sumamente lentas, Sakura gemía largamente mientras Sasori la llenaba por completo, gruñendo al sentir como faltaba poco para llegar. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella y hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

―Te amo, mi pequeño cerezo. ―dijo el, llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

―¡Sasori! ―dijo Sakura con muda voz, sintiendo las llamas del orgasmo envolviéndola, y como, por solo unos segundos perdía ella el conocimiento. Cuando recobró un poco los sentidos y entreabrió los ojos, aun un poco oscurecidos por la lujuria, Sasori seguía acariciándola y embistiéndola levemente, aun cuando ya estaba eyaculando.

Solo cuando el pelirrojo la soltó fue que se pudo desplomarse en el sofá, mientras sus piernas fallaban y no respondían. ¿Así de agotada debía sentirse? Se preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Ven. No te quedes así, sino estarás más adolorida. ―dijo Sasori, adivinado los pensamientos de ella.

Sakura sonrió débilmente en agradecimiento, mientras Sasori la tomaba en brazos y la sentaba en sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho para que estuviera lo más confortable posible. El pelirrojo mientras tanto se conformó con apoyar la espalda en el sofá y cerrar los ojos, mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

―¿Lo ves? No hubo suite, ni pétalos de rosa. ―hablo Sasori con voz demasiado relajada para ser él―. No hacía falta nada de eso para ser especial la ocasión.

Sakura, ya más recuperada se extrañó un poco, tanto por las acciones como las palabras de Sasori. Está bien, el a pesar de su frío también era amable, pero nunca cariñoso, eso no. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_Te amo, mi pequeño cerezo._

En ese momento Sakura separó la cabeza del pecho de Sasori, para observarlo con sorpresa e incredibilidad. Por un instante había pensado que había imaginado esas palabras, pero ahora que se ponía a analizar las acciones de él, o mejor dicho, desde hace tiempo…

No, no podía ser. ¿O sí?

―Sasori, lo que dijiste ahorita. Tu… ―comenzó.

Sasori cerró los ojos y la abrazó nuevamente, obligándola a apoyar su cabeza nuevamente en su pecho.

―Calla. No lo arruines. ―le dijo con suavidad, confundiendo más a Sakura―. Si lo deseas hablaremos después de esto. Por ahora déjame seguir aquí, abrazándote.

Sakura al oír esas palabras se sorprendió más, y como lo hizo, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué tan ciega había sido todo este tiempo? ¿Tan embobada había estado con Sasuke, como para no darse cuenta que alguien más la quería? Inconscientemente había actuado igual que Sasuke, aprovechándose de todas las atenciones de Sasori, sin dar nada a cambio. Pero ella no era igual que él, ¿Verdad? Ella no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasori hasta ahora, Sasuke en cambio siempre había sabido que él era su amor.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué haría con la confesión de los sentimientos de Sasori?

―Va-vale. ―Sakura cerró los ojos. Se sentía agotada, lidiaría con eso más tarde. Ahora estaba muy confundida.

―¡Ya llegué, hm! ―la voz potente de Deidara sacaron a ambos de sus deseos. Como era habitual en el rubio, abrió la puerta con estruendo, asustando a Sakura y haciéndola brincar de los brazos de Sasori.

―¡Mierda! ―gimió ella, buscando algo con lo que cubrirse, pero había ido a parar en lado contrario en donde habían arrojado sus ropas. Entonces, agobiada miró a Sasori, y este le dijo con la mirada que se quedara en suelo, cubierta por el sofá.

―Maldito idiota ―gruñó Sasori levantándose finalmente y sentándose en el sofá, para fulminar desde ahí a Deidara con la mirada.

―¿Mm, Danna? ―preguntó Deidara, arqueando una ceja y acercándose. Normalmente Sasori no expresaba emociones en su rostro, pero en ese momento parecía tener ganas de matarlo, aunque esta vez Deidara no sabía porque, no había dejado sucia la cocina, y había guardado todos sus materiales de esculpido en su habitación. ¿Ahora que le pasaba a Sasori? De repente el ojo analista de Deidara se fijó en que Sasori no llevaba camisa, y más allá, en el suelo para ser exactos, se hallaba lo que parecía ser restos de unas bragas rojas.

Deidara sonrió burlonamente.

―Conque el Danna ha hecho de las suyas, ¿No? ―le picó el, haciendo que a Sasori le brincara un venita en la frente. Deidara se acercó con confianza―. ¿Y quién es la afortunada, hm?

―¡No lo hagas, Deidara!

Muy tarde.

―¡¿Sakura?!

―Eh, hola Deidara. ¿Cómo has estado? ―sonrió nerviosamente Sakura, cubriéndose los pechos con una mano y con la otra la entrepierna.

El artista estaba de piedra viendo a la mota rosada y a su mejor amigo en las mismas fachas, con una obvia directa de lo que habían hecho. Miraba como Sakura se acercaba lo más posible al sofá para cubrirse, y como Sasori no dejaba de clavarle kunais con la mirada. O al menos fue así hasta que el hombre desnudo de Sakura tocó a Sasori, logrando desviar la atención del pelirrojo que miró a la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa rara vez gentil.

―Mi habitación está abierta. ¿Te acuerdas donde queda, no? ―ella asintió con timidez, imposibilitada de hablar por el momento― Ve y escóndete ahí. Puedes tomar algo de mi ropa o una ducha si lo prefieres. Yo ahora voy.

Sakura volvió a asentir, y apenas reaccionó cuando Sasori le besó en los labios. Lanzándole otra miradilla a Deidara, que parecía no poder ver otra cosa que fuera a ellos dos. Sakura se levantó con algo de torpeza y se fue corriendo de la sala, no sin mostrar antes una buena vista de su trasero.

Sasori suspiró y miró de reojo al rubio.

―Bien, ¿Piensas decir algo o te quedaras como estatua toda la noche? ―preguntó él, con poca paciencia.

Deidara pestañeó y finalmente reaccionó.

―¿Qué pasó, hm? ―preguntó el, inexplicablemente sonrojado.

―Sakura vino para acá tras una discusión con Uchiha Sasuke. Quería hablar contigo, pero no estabas. ―explicó con calma Sasori, sin importarle un cuerno estar desnudo y menos que lo hubieran pillado tras tener sexo―. Habrá que ayudarla para traer sus cosas de nuevo para acá, pero tendremos que esperar al fin de semana, ella está debe de estar en periodo de pruebas y no debe tener tiempo para eso. Aunque creo que la acompañaré a que busque por lo menos un par de mudas de ropa, ya que no pienso dejarla que pasé ni un día más en ese maldito apartamento.

Hablaba con calma, como si recitara los pasos a seguir de cómo hacer una marioneta. Al final, Sasori dijo que si se conseguía al Uchiha cuando fueran allá, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para hacérselas pagar, de una manera u otra.

―Eres un maldito sociópata, hm ―dijo al final Deidara, suspirando y preguntándose porque, de todos los días, había salido precisamente hoy.

Quizá él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar con Sakura en lugar de su amigo.

* * *

**No se imaginaran desde hace cuanto tengo a este bebe malo en mis documentos xD Jeje, lo que pasa es que como es habitual en mi, cuando tengo una idea para un lemmon, para que no se me vaya la inspiración lo comienzo de una vez, sin ambientar los personajes ni nada. Pero después, cuando debo poner su debido contexto para que no suene como cualquier relato erótico hallado por allí, es que me hago un lío, pensando como es que los personajes llegaron a dicha situación xD Sin embargo, después de haberme planteado la idea, escribí y escribí y escribí y escribí pues ahora no hallaba como conectar ambas escenas, hasta que... logré las 25 paginas de word xD **

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente pienso que manejo bien el personaje de Sakura, mes es fácil entrar en ella y escribir todo desde su perspectiva, Sasori por otro lado... a pesar de estar en AU se me dificulta, ya que a pesar de que no es un asesino psicopata obsesionado con la inmortalidad, aun debe tener rasgos que hagan a uno decir, "Oh, este es Sasori" No sé si lo logré, sin embargo, estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo xD **

**No sé si me verán pronto, ya deben saber lo que tardo escribiendo, pero lo más seguro es que me vuelvan a ver en Una Novia Para Mi Madre, que no tengo abandonada, solo está en pausa debido a que quiero terminar un fanfic antes de continuar con mis demás historias xD Tengame paciencia, por favor, los que leen aquella historia... y los que no, les invito, las risas están garantizadas :D **

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
